Gandrel, à la recherche de liberté
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Reindriss. Alors que ce monde de magie est envahit par la pourriture du mort noir, Anny-lee, simple apprentie escrimeuse devient la domestique du prince Naïmar. C'est le début d'une aventure à la recherche de la liberté tant convoité. Voir Maggie Parano
1. Annylee et Naïmar Rencontre

Titre: Gandrel, à la recherche de liberté.

Note de l'auteur: Bienvenue. Pour ce qui sont nouveau je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est en rapport avec une autre qui se nomme Maggie parano. On y retrouve les mêmes noms, les mêmes lieu, les mêmes drames. Mais les personnages sont différents et l'histoire également. Mais il est possible que les personnages des deux fics finissent par ce rencontrer. Je vous conseille donc de lire aussi l'autre fics pour comprendre certains détails. ^^ Pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà Maggie parano merci d'être venue lire cette fics. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. =3 Donnez moi vos avis avec un petit (ou un long) review. C'est le bouton tous en bas XD.

Anny-lee et Naïmar. Rencontre.

Debout, accoudé à la barre de bois qui servait de balcon, j'admirais le paysage qui se dessinait sous moi. Je contemplais les cimes majestueuses des arbres géants, regardais la terre tantôt brune tantôt verte et flamboyante. La rivière qui prenait naissance à mes pieds, devenait un simple serpent d'eau coloré par le soleil à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du château. Au dessus, les trois astres se partageaient le ciel, les deux lunes reflétant les couleurs orangé du roi lumineux. Dans la cour du palais, des domestique, des amyés et d'autres personnes de tous rang ce promenaient, travaillaient et s'amusaient dans un vacarme assourdissants qui ne semblait pourtant pas en déranger un seul. Quelques animaux et créatures magique se mélangeaient à la mêler de gens. Un salamandre crachait du feu sur un cerceau avant de sauté dedans sur un ordre de son maitre, pour être acclamé une seconde après par une petite foule qui s'était massé devants le podium. Un seryo survola le haut bâtiment, ses plumes géantes au couleurs océan jetant une ombre sur le sol. Un cri s'échappa de son long bec or et pendant une seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'il m'avait regardé du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, suivant le fleuve, il s'éloigna du monument, volant toujours plus haut pour rejoindre les nuages. Au milieu du marché, un commerçant elfe vendait des légumes et des fruits d'une qualité mémorable à des femmes de tous âges, qui, visiblement, étais plus intéressé par le vendeur que par les produits. Un troubadour entonna une balade, vite rejoint par quelques paires, et plusieurs couple se mirent à danser la galérnes, danse traditionnel de notre pays.

J'écoutais la musique, tapant du pied en suivant le rythme, à moitié consciente que je me laissais emporter par les musiciens. Une mèche de cheveux roux se détacha de mon chignon et vint se collé devants mes yeux. Je la remis en place et en profitait pour réajuster ma tenue. Ma robe noir et blanche descendait jusqu'au genoux, le reste de mes jambes caché par de longue chaussette blanche. De petite chaussures noir écrasaient mes pieds dans leurs étaux et ma taille restait comprimé par une ceinture blanche qui formait un gros nœud dans mon dos. Une petite coiffe toujours dans les même couleurs, ornait ma tête. Je n'aimais pas cette tenue, trop serré, trop monochrome à mon goût. Trop simple même d'une certaine manière. Rien à voir avec mon ancienne uniforme.

-Anny-lee. Appela une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais précipitamment, surprise d'entendre mon nom alors que je remettais correctement mes chaussette haute. Droite comme un i, les lèvres plissés, le regard autoritaire, Miss Milvyu m'examinait de la tête aux pieds. Sa peau brune contrastait avec la couleurs claire de ses cheveux, qui, comme les miens, était retenu par un chignon réglementaire. Elle me semblait toujours être une femme sans âge car les quelques rides qui ornait son visage avaient toujours l'air d'avoir été placé là par erreur. Elle se rapproche de moi, silencieuse, et me tourna autours pour s'assurer que tous était bien en ordre. Elle me pris le bras violemment et, du bout des doigts, souleva le gang long que j'étais forcé de porté. Un air de dégout passa sur son visage tendit qu'elle admirait ma peau trop claire, puis mes cheveux roux, signe indéniable de mes origines. Elle me lâcha après quelques secondes et, après une dernière vérification, elle me fit signe de la suivre. J'obéis.

Elle nous fit quitter le balcon pour nous engager dans un couloir au mur de pierre. Le palais était immense et il était très dure de s'orienter à l'intérieur pourtant la dame n'hésita pas un seul instant lorsqu'elle nous guida. Les portes des chambres étaient de bois rouge, les tapis sur le sol d'une soie pure, les tableaux accrochés au murs étaient du plus belle effet. Tous avait de la valeurs dans le château. Nous prîmes un escalier au marche large et nous montâmes plusieurs étages. Je savais pertinemment où nous nous rendions et le stress commença à s'emparer de moi. Je jouais avec ma robe pour me calmer, essayant de penser à n'importe quoi de positif, mais rien ne me venait.

Nous arrivâmes au dernière étage du palais. Les escaliers s'arrêtaient sur un hall simple, et devants une porte gigantesque. Sculpter de motif symétrique d'un battant à l'autre, elle avait été peinte d'or et de turquoise. Deux grand cercle doré servaient de poignées.

Miss Milvyu attrapa l'un des anneaux et l'utilisa pour taper sur la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit presque aussitôt. Un garde en uniforme bleu passa sa tête casquer par l'embouchure et nous regarda visiblement très contrarié.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss. Fit remarquer le soldat.

-Je le sais, je le sais. Répondit la dame d'un ton hautain qui montrait clairement qu'elle considérait l'homme comme lui étant inférieur. Les Altesses ne sont pas encore arrivé?

Le garde se contenta de secoué la tête tendit qu'il laissait passer la femme. Je la suivis, remarquant au passage le regard étonné que m'avait jeté l'homme au passage.

Nous entrâmes donc dans une immense pièce. Les murs étaient peint de la même couleur que la porte d'où nous étions venue, les fenêtres faisaient deux fois la taille d'un homme, les rideaux étaient brodées de frou-frou extrêmement chic, le sol était de marbre et le long tapis bleu clair sur lequel nous marchions était couvert de dessins sublime. Au fond de la pièce, sur une petite plateforme, on voyait six trônes vide, sculpté et incrustés de saphir. De part et d'autre, des gardes tenaient leurs poste , l'arme à la main. Devants une dizaine de filles jacassaient et rigolaient de tous et de rien. Elle portait toutes le même uniforme que moi et étaient toutes coiffé du même chignon.

Miss Milvyu arriva leurs hauteurs et toutes la saluèrent avec autant de politesse qu'elle pure donner, des sourires hypocrites collés au visage. La seconde d'après leurs regards ce posaient sur moi et des exclamation consterné fusèrent entre elles. Je ne discernais que des chuchotements surpris, mais je n'avais pas de mal à deviner ce qu'elles se disaient: ''_Tu as vue sa couleur de peau?_'' ou encore ''_Mais par le seigneur de Gandrel, elle est rousse!_'' ou sinon ''_Comment peut-on imaginer sortir en publique avec un tatouage sur la joue? Moi j'aurais honte à sa place_''.

Et ben justement, elles étaient pas à ma place. Je soupirais. C'était toujours la même chose depuis que j'étais arrivé à Gandrel. J'étais différentes des personnes qui vivaient ici alors on me remarquait dans la rue, on me montrait du doigt. Je n'avais pas la peau mate, la mienne était claire et avait du mal à bronzé malgré les heures passé au soleil. Mes yeux couleur de la terre n'avaient rien à voir avec les leurs, tantôt océan, tantôt doré comme les couleurs de leurs pays. Mes cheveux me faisaient ressembler à un potiron, mais j'étais né ainsi je n'y pouvais rien. Quand à mon tatouage, j'en étais plus fière qu'autre chose.

Je laissais les sales vipères se moquer de moi et pris place à côté d'une d'elle, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner d'un pas ou deux. Je lui jetais quand même un regard noir maison, qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber. Murmura-t-elle. Un fille comme toi n'a aucune chance de devenir une servante miyer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que je n'avais aucune chance, je n'étais pas bête au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Et c'était pour ça que je participais.

A Gandrel, depuis des générations et des générations lorsque les princes d'une même fratrie devenais tous assez vieux, on emmenait des servantes recommandé par des personnes importantes du royaume. Les princes désignaient alors chacun l'une d'elle et les servantes choisit devenaient des miyers, des domestiques qui servaient exclusivement le prince qui les avaient choisit. Et elles le restaient jusqu'à la fin de leurs vie ou de celle de leurs maitre. Un peu comme un animal de compagnie. Quel horreur.

Personnellement si j'étais là, c'était à cause de mon professeur. C'était une enseignante dans le domaine de l'épée qui donnait des cours à des personnes haut placé et en particulier à un des princes en question. Le plus vieux si je me souvenais bien. Elle m'avait choisit, quelques années auparavant pour être son élève attitré - ou boniche, ça dépend comment on voit les choses. Elle avait été choisit par le roi, pour désigner une servante qui aurait l'honneur de pouvoir peut-être devenir la miyer de l'un de ses fils. Et bien sûr, elle avait accepter. Et bien sûr, elle avait oublier. Et bien sûr, cette vieille carne avait déboulé dans ma chambre, m'avait forcé à mettre cet horrible costume et a participer à ce stupide concours en me promettant que ''de toute façon tu ne sera jamais prise et si ça arrive quand même pas de chance pour toi''. Et elle avait dit ça avec le sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver.

La porte s'ouvra en grand derrière moi et, imitant les autres filles, je me retournais et me prosternais devants le cortège qui venait de faire son entrée. Une douzaine de garde armé jusqu'au dents entouraient cinq personnes, visiblement très importantes. Le roi, vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure bleu – et oui encore du bleu - avait posé sur sa tête une couronne toute orné de pierre précieuse. A son bras, la reine avait revêtue l'une de ses plus belle robe et marchait avec grâce et élégance. Tous deux se souriaient comme de jeune amoureux béa. Leurs trois fils les suivaient, tous en habit de cérémonie. Ils vinrent s'asseoir sur les trône qui leurs étaient réservé, tendit que nous nous relevions. Seul le deuxième prince ne pris pas la peine de s'installer sur sa chaise royale et se dirigeât vers nous. Ses long cheveux noirs lui arrivait à la taille, ses yeux était aussi brillant que le soleil et je dû avouer que même moi je le trouvait beau. Il tendit une rose sortit dont ne sait où devants lui et on eu dit qu'il y avait autours de lui, comme des étincelles alors qu'il nous parlait, faisant de grands mouvements plein de grâce.

-Ah mes douces amies. Susurra-t-il. Ici , à mes yeux, vous êtes les seules princesse, celle de mon cœur. Il n'y a plus beau visage que les vôtres. J'aimerais toute vous emmener et vous offrir le paradis, hélas seule l'une d'entre vous pourra devenir ma miyer et réaliser tous mes désirs les plus fous. Alors? Qui veut devenir ma miyer?

Toutes les filles ce mirent à crier, levant leurs mains aussi haut qu'elle pure, se bousculant pour atteindre le prince, oubliant les principes de bonnes conduites qu'on leurs avaient enseigné. Moi, je ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts, je contenais avec peine mon hilarité. Il était débile ou quoi? Ce prince était juste un coureur de jupon et toutes ces potiches lui baisaient les pieds. Mais dans quels monde je vivais?

Je regardais les autres princes. Le plus vieux avait le nez dans un livre et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce qui se passait à côté. L'autre faisait du charme à un garde qui se tenait juste à côté de son trône. Le souverain et sa femme continuait de roucouler, eux aussi insensible à ce qui arrivait.

-Que Reiza me vienne en aide, ils ressemble pas du tous à une famille royale. Murmurais-je.

Je m'assis sur une marche à l'abri des regards. Qu'ils continuent leurs petits jeux, avec un peu de chance ils auraient déjà tous choisit une miyer avant même de m'apercevoir. Ils s'amusait tous à leurs manière au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il était en sueur et respirait difficilement comme si il avait couru longtemps. Les gardes voulurent l'intercepter mais, a l'aide d'une grange épée, il en assomma deux. Les autres hésitèrent à l'approcher.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda le roi qui s'était enfin détourné du décolter de sa femme.

-Qui je suis? Répliqua l'homme, la voix pleine d'une colère contenue. Demandais le à votre fils. Ma fiancée m'a quitté par sa faute. Sazara et moi devions nous marier dans un mois et à cause de lui, elle m'a abandonné.

Il pointa du bout de son arme le prince coureur de jupon. Celui-ci, après quelques mimique consterné et pas du tout crédible, ce mit à réfléchir.

-Oh, Sazara. S'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts. Oui je m'en souviens. Je lui avais promis de l'épouser. Non c'est bon elle ne m'intéresse plus, tu peux la reprendre.

Ce mec était décidément un vrai salop avec les femmes. L'homme en arriva à la même conclusion et, pris d'une rage folle, il se jeta sur le prince, le menaçant de son épée. Aucun garde ne réagit, trop surpris par le mouvement du fiancé trahit. Il était sur le de transpercer la poitrine de l'altesse quand sa lame fut dévier par une autre. La mienne.

Je m'étais levé aussitôt que le pathétique séducteur avait prononcé le nom de la fiancée. J'avais volé l'épée d'un soldat sans qu'il s'en rende compte et, après avoir couru assez rapidement, j'avais bloquer l'arme de l'homme au dernier moment.

-Désolé. Déclarais-je à l'homme en me positionnant devants le futur monarque. Ce type est un salop, je suis d'accord, mais je ne peux vous laissez le tuer juste avec de tel arguments. Prince ou pas prince, vous pourrez le mettre à mort lorsque vous aurez des raisons autre que votre haine.

Évidement, mes quelques mots ne suffirent pas à le convaincre et il se jeta sur moi sans attendre. Nos épées s'entrechoquèrent. Le sifflement familier des lames me déstressa malgré la tenue peu confortable dans laquelle je devais me battre. Le fer fendait l'air, mes pieds bougeaient avec agilité. J'attaquais, visant sa poitrine, mais il para. Il eu juste le temps de faire un petit bond sur le côté alors que j'abattais mon arme pour lui fendre la jambe. Il riposta et je dû esquiver plusieurs coup bien placé. Ce type n'était pas un débutant. Mais moi non plus. Profitant d'une attaque de la part de mon adversaire, je me retournais, me retrouvant ainsi entre son arme et lui, et, utilisant le pommeau de mon épée, je lui donnais un sauvage coup dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et, faisant volte-face, je lui envoyais mon pied dans la figure. Il tomba la tête la première, lâchant son sabre qui se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je donnais un autre coup de talon au niveau de sa nuque pour l'assommé correctement. Récupérant l'arme de mon adversaires, je les confiaient, elle et la mienne, au soldat le plus proche qui les pris avec hésitation.

-Vous ne devriez pas être trop dure avec lui. Fis-je remarquer, sans m'adresser à une personne en particulier.

Je remis ma coiffure en place. Autours de moi, les gens présent me regardaient choqué et admiratif. J'avais quand même sauvé la vie du prince. J'avais peut-être pas perdu ma journée. Je me retournais en entendant un claquement. Le dit prince était justement en train de m'applaudir, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. C'est le genre de moment où je flairais quelques chose de pas nette et ou une petite voix dans ma tête me criait de foutre le camps d'ici avant que les chose dégénère. Désolé la petite vois mais j'avais pas eu le temps ce coup ci.

-C'était fantastique. Me complimenta le futur souverain.

-Merci votre majesté. Répondis-je en étant le plus poli possible.

En vrai, ce type me cassait les pieds rien que quand je l'entendais parler, mais il restait un prince, alors je me devais de faire bonne figure.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous méritez une récompense.

Alors là, je l'aimais tous de suite plus. Or, bijou, objet magique? Je trépignais d'impatience, espérant qu'il me donnerait quand même quelques chose qui est de la valeur.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras ma miyer. Déclara enfin le prince, ce m'étant à me tutoyé sans ma permission.

A d'accord, c'était pour ça que le petite voix s'était ramené. Elle aurait mieux fait, de crier plus fort. Devenir la miyer de ce dragueur? Au secours!

-C'est gentil votre altesse, mais je...

-Taratata. M'interrompit-il en souriant de plus belle. Pas besoin de m'appeler votre altesse. Naïmar, fera très bien l'affaire.

Je lui aurais bien fait bouffer moi son sourire. Mais je n'eus pas cette occasion, car, déjà, le roi nous avait rejoint. Miss Milvyu, à côté de lui, portait une boite orné de diamants et perles. J'avais presque oublier que Miss Milvyu était la miyer du roi. Elle ouvra le coffret et le souverain en tira deux bracelet identique. Quelques pierres sans valeurs recouvraient la couleur grisâtre des bracelet et seul quelques motif les rendaient un peu convenable. Ils semblaient très vieux.

Attrapant mon bras d'une main ferme, le roi ouvrit le bijou et me le mit au poignée. Il en fit de même avec son fils. Je tirais un peu sur le morceau de métal, mais impossible de l'ouvrir ou de le retirer.

-Désormais, chanta le roi, mon fils et cette femme son lié par le contrat des miyers et ne pourront être séparer que par Dame la Mort elle même.

Les gens dans la pièce applaudir. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Rêver dans le sens que toute cette histoire était un vrai cauchemars et que dès que je trouverais ma vieille carne de professeur je lui en collerais une bonne pour lui apprendre à me jeter dans la gueule du dragon à chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait pas son boulot.

Naïmar posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tendit une rose, un stupide sourire sur les lèvres, de ce qu'il devait utiliser pour séduire les femmes.

-Nous sommes liée ma chère. Roucoula le prince. Quel est ton nom?

Je posais un sourire innocent sur mon visage. Je mis ma main sur le haut de la fleur et, la prenant à pleine main, je l'écrasais devants mon nouveau maitre sans que personne d'autre puisse nous voir.

-Je me nomme Anny-lee, Majesté. Fredonnais-je le regard méchant mais toujours avec le sourire. J'espère que nous entendrons bien, votre altesse, car sinon votre vie va vous sembler très très très dure à supporter.

Il me regarda choqué et fit un pas en arrière. Ça n'allait pas être de tous repos, ni pour lui ni pour moi.

҉

Je ramassa un pantalon du bout des doigts avant de le mettre dans bac. Je plissais le nez de dégout, tellement cette pièce et tous ce qu'elle contenait était répugnants. Le lit était fait, le sol à moitié rangé mais une odeur de vomit planait toujours dans l'air malgré les nombreux nettoyage que j'avais fait. Quoi que, vue l'état de la chambre, ça n'avait pas été du nettoyage mais directement de la purification. Et il en restait encore à ranger, lavé, frotter, épousseter. J'étais au service du prince Naïmar depuis seulement deux jours et j'avais passé la première à ranger cette foutue chambre. J'en avais marre. Comment un palais qui a autant de domestique en tous genre peut avoir une salle dans un état aussi lamentable et écœurant. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en découvrant un slip salle sous une armoire, mais je me retins de vomir. J'avais déjà assez de travail comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Accoudé a la fenêtre, mon bon maitre regardait les oiseaux volté, un air béa et stupide greffé sur le visage. Il avait passé sa matinée à draguer les filles dans tous le château et était revenu vers midi pour son repas avec un rendez-vous, un baiser et une marque rouge sur la joue. Et tous ça ne consernais qu'une fille. Heureusement pour moi, il avait très vite arrêté de me faire la coure. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'il y risquait sa vie. Je n'étais pas tendre avec lui malgré son statut et je commençais à me demander s'il ne regrettait pas déjà d'avoir fait de moi sa miyer. Moi je regrettais toujours. C'était plus de boulot qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le prince avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et s'amusait avec l'une de ses mèches, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'étais là que depuis deux jours mais ça lui était déjà arrivé trois fois de ce retrouver dans cet état. Je pris le slip de sous le meuble et , au lieu de le jeter dans le bac comme j'étais sensé le faire, je le balançais sur le prince. Il lui arriva directement sur la tête, le sortant de se pensée. Il cria de surpris et se secoua dans tous les sens pour retirer le vêtement sale.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-il la voix gémissante.

-J'en ais marre de bosser pendant que certain ne font rien. Je vous balancerais toutes les ordures que je trouverais dans cette chambre à moins que vous m'aidiez.

Il se rassit ne tenant pas compte de ma menace.

-Tu ordonne à un prince de ranger avec toi. Tu n'as peur de rien, toi.

-Si, j'ai peur de devoir faire votre lessive. C'est horrible comment ça put.

Il pouffa doucement et je le trouvais tous de suite mieux comme ça. Parfois il pouvais se montré spontanée et ça lui allait très bien. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre, et son regard devint triste et mélancolique.

-Dis moi Anny. M'appela-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais dans mon geste alors que j'allais lui balancer l'une des chaussures que j'avais trouvé sous le lit.

-Oui? Répondis-je.

-Tu ne viens pas de Gandrel toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Exact, je suis née à Lisbaro. Accordais-je en lui lançant finalement la botte. Pourquoi?

Il se pris la grolle en plein tête et me jeta un regard mi fâché mi amusé en se frottant la tête. Je l'ignorais complètement. Il n'avait qu'à m'aider après tous. Il soupira et à nouveau son regard devint lointain. C'était pas sa journée.

-Pourquoi tu es venue à Gandrel? Me demanda-t-il. Lisbaro ne te plaisait plus.

-Mais pas du tout. Lisbaro est un endroit magnifique et j'aime beaucoup la terre qui m'a vue naitre. Si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'était pour mon maitre.

Il se retourna vers moi, à nouveau animé, impatient de m'écouter. C'était une chose que j'avais remarqué. Il était attentif à tous se que disait les autres, qu'importe qui s'était. Pourtant hormis ses frères et son pères il n'avait pas grand monde à écouter. Sa sœur et lui avait de mauvaise relation, idem pour sa mère. Quand au serviteur et au membre de la cour, ils arrêtaient leurs ragot et se prosternaient dès qu'il approchait un temps soit peu. Il était prince, c'était normal. Je comprenais parfaitement leurs réaction car j'agissais de la même manière avec les autres membres de la famille royale. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pouvais parler normalement, mais c'était surement parce qu'il était lui et parce que j'étais moi.

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon ménage quand une idée me vint. Je me dirigeais vers le fond de la pièce et, attrapant le seau et la brosse, je revint les tendres à mon maitre, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

-Vous voulez savoir? Rigolais-je. Et bien aidez moi et je vous raconte.

Il fit l moue, pas très content de devoir se taper les corvées de sa servants, mais il était au final trop curieux pour résister et fini par s'emparer des outils et ce mit au travail. Je l'imitais.

-Je suis née dans un clan que l'on nomme le clan de Reiza. C'est un clan célèbre dans tous le royaume car il est composé de beaucoup de grand guerriers et de magiciens. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont, d'ailleurs, au service de la reine Méloriane. On nous reconnaît facilement grâce au tatouage que nous portons tous sur la joue droite et nos cheveux naturellement roux.

Je touchais du bout des doigts les runes sacré inscrite sur ma peau. J'étais fière de porter ce symbole, ainsi, sur mon corps, car c'était avoir mon peuple sur ma joue.

-Bref, je suis née là-bas. Mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais bien jeune et mon frère et moi avons été élevé par une vieille femme du village. Un jour, alors que je venais de passer mon douzième hivers, la dame m'a confier à mon enseignante pour que je puisse apprendre l'art de l'épée. Mon frère, lui, est partit avec un homme pour apprendre l'art de la magie. Mon professeur a décidé de venir vivre dans son pays d'origine et je l'ais suivis. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à Gandrel.

Naïmar continua de frotter le sol en réfléchissant à se que je venais de lui dire. J'avais passé il y a peu mon quinzième hiver et, malgré que seul trois était passés depuis que j'avais quitté le clan, il me semblait que tous c'est évènements étaient arrivé hier.

-Et ton frère? Questionna le prince.

-Je l'ais vue l'été dernier et quelques fois avant. Je l'aime bien et il est très douer pour la magie. Y a rien a dire de plus.

-Ton clan ne te manque pas?

-Parfois. Mais j'aime découvrir de nouvelle chose alors ça ne me pose pas de problème de voyager dans d'autres pays.

-Je te comprends.

Il se releva, abandonnant son travail. Il avait fait du bon boulot pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais touché un brosse de sa vie, mais il avait arrêté un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre et contempla l'horizon. Je le trouvais un peu mélodramatique mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Mine de rien, il se vexait assez facilement.

-Moi aussi. Dit-il sans se retourner. Moi aussi j'aimerais voyager. Me trouver un but, partir en quête d'aventure, me battre pour mes conviction, atteindre mon objectif pour me rechercher un nouveau rêve et repartir.

Il me regarda enfin et je revis cette lueur que j'avais vue la première fois avant qu'il me choisisse. Celle qui avait fait venir la petite voix. En faite, elle était même de retour me criant qu'il 'y avait rien de bon là dessous. Je ne l'écoutais pourtant pas, préférant me concentré sur mon maitre.

-Je voudrais juste partir. Finit-il par lâcher. Partir à la recherche de liberté.


	2. Légendes Amie ou servante?

Titre: Gandrel, à la recherche de liberté.

Note de l'auteur: Oyé oyé. Bienvenue mes chères et cher ami(e)s, je suis Lady Italie (à ce qu'il paraît) et j'annonce officiellement la, sortie du chapitre 2 de cette fiction. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire mais je l'aime particulièrement. Pourquoi? Ce que j'en sais moi. Bon rien que pour dire... rien en fait j'ai rien à dire. Je suis fatiguer. Mais on s'en fout ^^. Bonne lecture et désolé d'avoir raconté n'importe quoi. XD

Légendes. Amie ou servante?

Le temps était super en cette après midi. Aucun nuages ne venaient arrêter les chauds rayon du soleil, le vent les remplaçant, rafraichissant l'air sec et chaud pour lui donner la douceur d'une journée de printemps. Assise dans la cour du château, sur les marches d'un escalier, je cirais les bottes en fourrure de mon maitre. J'admirais les quelques domestiques qui passaient, toujours pressés, travaillant vite et bien, en équipe ou parfois seul. Certains prenaient la peine de me saluer d'un geste de la main, auquel je répondais avec joie. Les autres se contentaient de m'ignorer et je les imitaient. Un peu plus loin sur ma droite, l'enclos des gyriss avait été entrouvert. Ces drôle oiseaux passaient la tête par l'embouchure, essayant en vint de voir quelques choses. C'était de grand piaffe, un peu plus grand qu'un humain de bonne taille, au plumage violet et rouge, hormis les plumes de leurs tête qui étaient bleu. Elles se déplaçaient sur leurs pattes arrière, les ailes replié contre leurs hanches et la queue légèrement sur-élevé, ce qui était très pratique pour s'installer dessus. Les gyriss étaient le moyen de transport officiel dans beaucoup de royaume, celui de Gandrel y compris. Ils étaient très rapide sur terre comme dans les airs. Bien sur ce n'était eux les plus puissance, les plus rapides. Il y avait les dragons ou les seryos qui étaient des rois des cieux ou les garonns qui étaient des champions en matières de courses, mais c'était toutes des bêtes dangereuse, imprévisible et impossible à dresser.

Naïmar sortit de l'enclos entrouvert, un gyriss sellé derrière lui. Il referma la porte juste après et, tous fière, vint me montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé, comme un gamin qui montrerait son premier dessin à sa mère. C'était une belle bête, une des plus belle que j'ai jamais vue et le prince semblait être, lui aussi, arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Anny, je te présente mon gyriss personnel, Fabouco. Déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt l'animal.

Doigt qu'il se fit presque mange par l'oiseau géant en question. Il retira sa main précipitamment, la collant sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir envie de se faire dévorer. Mais la bête ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et, après avoir poussé un petit cri plaintif, elle donna des coups de bec violant au futur souverain. Il gémissait, se reculant autant que possible, mais le gyriss était bien décidé à en faire son prochain repas. Il continuait d'avancé son long cou pour atteindre le prince qui finit pas trébuché contre une pierre et se retrouva dans le bac d'eau sale qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Je riais à m'en exploser les côtes. Cette bête me plaisait beaucoup. Je l'aurais bien laissé continuer à embêter le coureur de jupon, mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de mon maitre et je ne pouvais pas le laisser ce faire dévorer par un poulet géant. J'attrapais la muselière de l'animal et, ramenant son visage près du mien, je lui grattais le coup, point sensible de ces petites bêtes.

-La, la, du calme. Chantonnais-je. Tous va bien. Il t'énerve pas vrai? C'est pour ça que tu voulais le manger. Rassure toi je comprend, moi aussi, il me prend la tête. On a pas la vie facile toutes les deux, non?

Fabouco se calma rapidement, fermant les yeux pour apprécier les caresses. Il ne fit même pas attention à Naïmar qui se relevait du bac d'eau, et s'essorait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Moi, je me retenais de rire encore. Le pauvre prince, c'était hilarant.

-Sale bête. Ce plaingna-t-il. Il me déteste. Je lui est rien fait à cet abruti, pourtant.

-Naïmar. Appelais-je toutes contente.

Il se retourna vers moi. Lui ne semblait pas très heureux du traitement qu'on lui avait affligé.

-C'est une femelle. Ajoutais-je, ne cherchant même pas à cacher le grand sourire qui illuminait mon visage.

Les yeux doré du prince s'ouvrir en grand alors que son esprit digérait la nouvelle. Il se pencha regardant sous l'animal. Il se releva encore plus choqué. Pendant une minute il ne bougea plus. J'attendais sa réaction avec impatience, presque sûr que ce serait amusant. Ça ne tarda pas et le bon prince se mit à baragouiner des choses légèrement incompréhensible. Mais je savais assez facilement à quoi il pensait. Pour lui toute la gente féminine devait être folle de sa personne, alors qu'une femelle, peu importe son espèce, puisse résister à ses charmes, c'était une idée inconcevable pour ce pauvre homme.

Au final, il tomba dans les pommes. Plutôt sensible le mec. Je partit dans un nouveau rire et, à côté de moi, Fabouco, poussa un étrange gémissement, semblant rire, lui aussi, au dépend de notre maitre. Je m'approchais de lui, lâchant le gyriss, et je le réveillais brutalement, le giflant plusieurs fois de suite. Il se releva presque aussitôt et secoua la tête pour se réveiller.

-Méchante. Cria-t-il à l'animal en se tournant vers elle.

Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant avec ces petites remarque digne d'un gosse de six ans. Le gyriss, lui, se fichait bien de se que pouvait penser le prince et il partit en direction d'un point d'eau, dandinant les fesses comme pour se moquer de l'homme qu'il avait trouvé trop stupide pour être mangé par un oiseau de son espèce. Je pouffais en y pensant. Ce qui n'échappa pas au seigneur.

-Méchante. Cracha-t-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Souriais-je en lui tapotant la tête.

-Majesté. Appela une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux. En haut des marches, tiré à quatre épingle dans son costume bleu ciel, les cheveux plaqué sur sa tête comme un casque gluant, Messire Blerte nous regardait, une pointe de reproche brillant dans ses petits yeux de chiens. Une grimace de dégout, qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il me regardait, donnant à son nez une apparence de bec de vautours. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que l'appelais tous les employés du château.

-Majesté, on vous attend pour une réunion du conseille d'une importance capital. Expliqua-t-il.

Le prince soupira un ''encore'' presque silencieux et je su qu'il était destiné à mes oreilles seulement. Je me levais la première, aidant mon maitre à faire de même par la suite. Du revers de la manche, époussetais son vêtement, espérant que cette petite perte de connaissance ne l'ait pas trop salit. Il suivit le conseiller aussitôt que j'eus fini.

Je me retrouva seule dans la cours. Je décidais de profiter de l'absence du prince pour m'avancer dans mes corvées. Après avoir remis Fabouco dans l'enclot avec ses amis, je ramassais les quelques affaires que j'avais emmené avec moi et repris les escaliers pour regagner la chambre luxueuse - et enfin propre - du futur souverain.

J'étais devenue la miyer de Naïmar depuis déjà trois semaines et je commençais à m'habituer à cette vie. C'était un travail compliqué, exténuant et il me fallait être attentif à tous les désirs de mon maitre, à toutes heures du jours et de la nuits. Mais jamais je n'avais eu à combler un désir nocturne. Le prince avait des journées exténuantes et, le soir, il s'affalait sur son lit et s'endormait directement. Les réunions, les conseilles, les banquets, les rencontres d'invités prestigieux et pleins d'autres devoir comblait son agenda tous les jours. Avec tous ça il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Nous n'avions passé que dix minutes à l'enclos des gyriss.

Pourtant, il trouvait quand même le temps de courir les filles. Toutes les servantes du château avait au moins une rose de lui. Pareil pour toutes les courtisanes, les bourgeoise et les paysannes qui vivaient près du palais. Et de toutes celles qui n'étaient que de passage dans les environs. Même les femmes marié, ma parole, il tentait de les séduire. Elles n'étaient pas contre. Un beau jeune homme, le prince qui plus est, qui les complimentaient sur leurs allures, leurs intelligences, c'était flatteurs pour elles. Mais c'était plus de boulot pour moi.

Il arrivait fréquemment que je doive aller chercher mon crétin de maitre à l'autre bout de la ville pour le prévenir que son père l'attendait pour une de leurs réunion emmerdante. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant pour lui de devoir bosser comme ça mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me ramener encore plus de travail. Mais j'étais une miyer désormais. Je m'acquittais donc de ma tache sans rechigner. Bon quand même un peu, je suis humaine après tout. Quoi que... Ca arrivait assez fréquament qu'on me traite comme un bon toutou, en fait. Il m'arrivais même de penser que je n'avais, à leurs yeux, pas plus de valeur qu'un gyriss, ou pire, et que, si je n'obéissais pas correctement, ils se débarrasseraient de moi sans remord. Enfin, surtout la famille royale. Naïmar, lui, semblait s'attacher de plus en plus à moi. Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Dans ce royaume où tous le monde lui léchais les pieds pour un oui ou pour un non, je devais être ce qui ressemblait le plus à une amie. Je crois même que, au delà de mon rôle de servante, nous étions amis. Ça me fit plaisir, même si je le trouvais toujours idiot.

Arrivé à l'étage des chambres, je pris le premier couloir devants moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte tous au bout, il était assez difficile de se tromper. J'ouvrais la chambre du prince sans frapper, consciente qu'il n'y aurait personne à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas combien de temps durerait le conseille mais j'avais surement assez de temps libre devants moi pour finir toutes mes corvées.

Je me mis au travail dès que j'eus ranger les quelques affaires de mon maitre, celle que j'avais emporté avec moi dans la cour. Je fis la poussière, puis je lavais le sol, je fis une lessive, rangeais des vêtements sec, en étendit d'autre. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était d'avoir refais le lit avec des draps propre. Enfin je m'endormis.

҉

J'ouvrais les yeux, mes paupières tombant encore de sommeil. J'avais une méchante courbature dans le dos et je m'étirais pour la faire partir. Peine perdu. Une couverture chaude me recouvrait, bien que je n'eus pas le souvenir d'en avoir pris une. J'aperçus, jute après, mon maitre, assis comme à son habitude à sa fenêtre, contemplant le paysage. Il se tourna vers moi en m'entendant bouger.

-Bien dormit, princesse? M'interrogea-t-il, ajoutant ce sourire satisfait qui avait le dons de m'énerver. Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu dors.

J'attrapais un livre d'étude de Naïmar - disons plutôt un pavé - qu'il avait posé sur sa commode et je lui balançais. En plein entre les deux yeux, trois points.

-Encore cette sale manie de me frapper dès que je dis quelques choses qui te plait pas. Gémit-il, toujours un léger sourire victorieux, mais discret, sur le visage. Avoue-le, ça t'amuse. Je suis sur que tu compte les points quand tu me touche.

Je n'avouais rien mais il avait raison. Je devais être sérieusement sadique parce que j'adorais le frapper mine de rien. Et lui devait être maso pour ce laisser faire aussi facilement. Je me relevais du lit pour le refaire à nouveau. Si je m'étais endormis sur le sol, je n'aurais pas eu à le refaire.

-Alors? M'informais-je. Comment c'est passé la réunion?

Il soupira, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'air plus emmerdé qu'autre chose par ces histoires.

-Toujours la même rengaine. La pourriture progresse un peu plus chaque mois et nous avons encore perdu un mage cette semaine. Il a tuer une dizaine de soldats qui l'accompagnait. On a été obligé de l'éliminer.

En effet rien de nouveau. La pourriture menaçait. Comme si on était pas au courant. La pourriture était un mal, un mal qui affectait tous autours de lui. Je ne voyais pas comment le décrire autrement. La terre mourrait, devenais de pierre ou se retrouvait empoisonné, l'air y était irrespirable. Les magiciens, quelques soit leurs pouvoirs ou leurs puissances, au contact de la pourriture, devenait mauvais, tuait sans raison. Des créatures de toutes les races étaient désormais sous le joue du mort noir, un puissant sorcier qui était sensé être responsable de tout ça. La pourriture avait commencé, il y a déjà plus de seize ans. Quelques rois et reine magiciens très puissants réussissaient à ralentir la progression, mais, tôt ou tard, le mal corrompra cette terre. C'était un assez bon résumé de la situation.

Personnellement, je m'en fichais. Je me préoccuperais de ce maléfice lorsque je serait directement en danger. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Et même si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ne me bougerais surement pas le cul. On a qu'une seule vie et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Naïmar n'était pas comme moi. Lui, si il avait pu donner sa vie pour en sauver des milliers d'autres, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il était méchant avec les hommes, dragueur avec les femmes, mais ils les protègerait de son mieux si il le pouvait. On peut dire que, pour ça, on ne se ressemblait pas du tout. En faite on avait plein de différence. Il dépensait sans faire attention et même pauvre il l'aurait fait, moi j'étais radine et je l'aurais été même si j'avais été riche. Il était rêveur, moi terre à terre. Il était passionner, moi je ne m'intéressais à rien. Nous étions extrêmement différent. Pourtant on s'entendait vraiment bien. Enfin quand je ne le frappais pas.

-Parle moi de Lisbaro. Ordonna-t-il.

_Encore! _Grommelais-je en silence.

Il me sortais ça de but en blanc, voulant, comme à son habitude, toujours tous savoir. Il aimait les histoires, les descriptions de contrées lointaines, de personnages ou de légende. Je n'avais rien contre ça, mais j'avais quand même dû lui raconter toute ma vie. Je lui avais décrit ma maison, celle où j'avais été élever, le jour ou mon professeur était venue me chercher, le voyage jusqu'à Gandrel, comment j'en étais arriver à devenir sa miyer. J'avais, bien sur, omis des détails, des choses que je voulais garder pour moi, mais, à l'heure actuel, c'était ce Don Juan de pacotille qui me connaissait le mieux. C'en était presque déprimant.

-Que voulez vous que je vous raconte. Lui répondis-je. C'est un très belle endroit. Les plaines sont immenses, les arbres semblent tous enchanté et leurs fruits ont un goût de sucre et de caramel. Les rivières coulent entre les forêts, la grotte de la Terre absolu est splendide lorsqu'elle est éclairé par le soleil, la lune...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que la grotte de la Terre absolu? M'interrompa-t-il.

Je soupirais. La plupart des gens n'enseignait jamais les cultures des autres royaumes à leurs enfants, surtout dans des périodes de guerre froide comme ces dernière années. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Naïmar ne connaisse pas l'existence de cette grotte, et, pourtant, ça eu le don de m'énerver. Quel galère.

-C'est une légende. Expliquais-je. C'est la plus célèbre du royaume de Lisbaro hormis celle de Providence bien sur.

-Providence je connais. Acquiesça-t-il. Raconte moi l'autre.

J'hochais la tête. Évidemment qu'il savait pour Providence. Tous le monde connaissait cette légende. Celle de la magicienne au pouvoir hors du commun qui, résistant à la pourriture, devait détruire le mort noir et ramener la paix dans notre monde. Foutaise! Cette Providence n'existait pas. Personne ne pouvait venir à bout du monstre qui faisait de nos terres un enfer. Ce n'était que des légendes qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les rassurer.

-La Terre absolu n'est qu'une histoire pour les petits. Je n'y crois pas et vous feriez aussi bien d'en faire autant, maitre.

Mais il ne lâcha pas le morceaux, attendant, immobile, que je lui conte encore une histoire. Un léger grognement m'échappa.

-D'accord, d'accord. Craquais-je. Je vous raconte.

Un sourire illumina son visage tendit que je commençais mon récit.

-Autrefois, Lisbaro n'existait pas. A la place, il y avait deux pays dont les noms ont été oublié depuis bien longtemps. Deux pays qui se faisait la guerre avec haine et force. C'était une époque sanglante, où les gens tuaient pour un morceau de pain, où le sol ne produisait plus rien, où chaque rivière était rouge de sang et noir de cadavres. Fuyant la ville où il était née et qui était attaqué par des soldat de l'empire adverse, un jeune garçon du nom de Lissen courrais dans la forêt afin d'échapper au massacre qu'avait connue son village. A moitié mort, il finit par trouver une grotte entouré par des arbres au feuille d'or. Il s'y précipita. Hélas, dans le noir du tunnel, il n'avait pas vu le trou qui se trouvait au fond et tomba dedans. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit était le visage d'une très belle jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Reiza et venait du royaume ennemis. Elle était tombé dans le trou en voulant se cacher elle aussi, peu avant que Lissen n'arrive. Il se détestèrent sans vraiment se connaître, défendant leurs peuple à coup d'injure. C'était la haine à cette époque, alors ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant. On se détestait tous pour rien. Mais, trop effrayé pour rester seul, ils finir par explorer la grotte ensemble. On raconte qu'au fond de la grotte se trouvais une porte de cristal lumineux. Personne n'a jamais su se qu'ils avaient trouvé derrière, ni comment ils étaient sortit du puits, car ils ont toujours refusés de le conté. Tous se qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils y ont trouvé deux choses. D'abord le pouvoir de la Terre absolu. Aujourd'hui, peu de gens savent encore en quoi consistait cette grande force magique mais ils n'en parlent jamais. On sait juste que sa puissance fut tel, que Lissen et Reiza purent mettre fin à la guerre. Mieux que ça, ils arrivèrent à unir les deux pays et à en devenir les souverains.

-_Guerre, disparition, pouvoir dangereux, prise de pouvoir par la force, paix forcée. _Énumérais-je pour moi même. _Tu parles d'une histoire à raconter au petits._

-Il est dit, aussi, qu'ils trouvèrent l'amour au fond de cette grotte. Que, tous deux, oubliant leurs différences, parvinrent à s'accepter et à s'aimer. Ils restèrent unis pendant de longue années et donnèrent même naissance à une fille qui devint à son tours reine, après que la porte ce soit refermé.

-La porte? M'interrompa à nouveau le prince. Tu parles de la porte de cristal?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, avant d'abattre mon poing sur le haut de son crâne. Je détestais qu'on m'interrompe. C'était mal polie.

-Non, je parle de l'entrée de la grotte. Le trou qui permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur, c'est refermé à la mort de Reiza et Lissen. Puis l'espèce de montagne est devenue lumineuse comme le cristal qui constituait la porte de la Terre absolu. Aujourd'hui on a plus qu'un gros bloc de roche qui brille.

-Ça doit être joli.

Je haussais simplement les épaules. C'était un conte sans intérêt après tous, même si la grotte était là, elle. J'espérais juste que le monarque n'y penserais pas trop.

-J'ai réfléchis. Déclara le concerné.

Peine perdu. En tout cas, ça sentait mauvais. Je n'aimais pas quand il réfléchissait. Je me tournait vers lui, apercevant la lueur dans ses yeux qui m'inquiétais toujours. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Quoi que ce soit, son idée le mettait en joie.

-Anny c'est décidé. Je vais m'emparer du pouvoir de la Terre absolu.

Un grand silence suivit sa résolution. Puis j'éclatais simplement de rire. Je me tenais les côtes, tombais à genoux, tapais du poing sur le sol, me roulais par terre, sous le regard réprobateur de mon maitre. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il avait le dons pour sortir de ces conneries, celui-là. Alors que mon rire se calmait, j'étais allongé sur le sol juste au pied du prince. Il s'accroupit, mettant son visage au-dessus du miens.

-T'as fini? S'enquit-il.

-Presque oui. Affirmais-je. Mais sans rire, vous êtes sérieux? Comment vous voulez vous emparer du pouvoir? D'abord, vous n'êtes même pas un descendant de Reiza et Lissen. Ensuite la porte de la grotte est fermé. Vous ne pourrez jamais y rentrer. Enfin, avec toutes les tensions qu'entrainent la pourriture, le peuple de Lisbaro verrait mal que le fils du roi d'un autre royaume vienne sur leurs territoires. Et puis, votre père acceptera jamais. Sans compter que la légende dit qu'il y avait besoin de deux personnes pour contrôler cette force. Où allez-vous trouver une personne assez stupide pour vous suivre dans cette mission suicidaire et sans intérêt.

Son sourire s'allongea et je m'aperçus qu'il commençais à me faire les yeux doux. Comme un chien. Un chien qui voudrait quelques choses.

-Oh non, non, non, non. Assurais-je en me relevant. Il n'est pas question que je vous suive dans cette cause perdu. Si vous essayez, je me barre.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Roucoula-t-il. Tu es ma miyer et tu dois me suivre partout. T'es obliger.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au bracelet grisâtre qui ne voulait toujours pas foutre le camps de mon poignet. Pourquoi moi? Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, le bijou était un contrat plus sacré que le sang. Ne pas le respecter signifierait ma mort à coup sure. Quoi que, vue la situation actuel, ça me paressais être une bonne idée.

-Rassure toi, Anny. Intervient Naïmar, d'une voix qui se voulait sensuel, les étoiles brillants à nouveau autours de lui. Je te protègerais toujours, ma chérie.

Sans aucune hésitation, j'abattais mon poing sur le haut de son crâne une nouvelle fois. Il se tint la tête, marmonnant des ''méchantes Anny'' et des ''c'est vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise habitude'' sans que j'y prête attention. Un coup sur la tête, ça valait combien de points déjà?

On toqua à la porte. Et ce n'était pas un serviteur. Pas besoin d'ouvrir pour savoir que c'était un membre de la famille royale ou, au moins, un noble. Aucun serviteur n'oserait frapper avec tant de force et flegme à la fois.

J'ouvrais, m'écartant aussitôt en me courbant, laissant passer le prince héritier, Maz, l'ainée de Naïmar. Ce dernier ce levai déjà et s'empressa de serrer son frère dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendant chaleureusement son étreinte.

-Naïmi. Souffla le plus vieux. J'ai des nouvelles importante.

Je souris en entendant le surnom de mon maitre. J'adorais voir débarquer sa Majesté Maz. Lui et le coureur de jupon s'entendait vraiment bien malgré leurs grandes différences. Le cadet ne pensait qu'à voyager, l'autre ne rêvait qu'au trône. Et il ferait, de toute façon, un très bon roi. Il était intelligent, fin stratège et très calme. Ce qui rendait l'air démuni qu'il affichait encore plus angoissant.

-Quel genre de ''nouvelles''. Hésita le jeune prince.

-De mauvaise nouvelles. Ou des bonnes, je ne sais pas trop. Ça dépend de ta façon de voir les choses. Pour moi, elles sont pires que cruel.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, son petit frère à sa suite.

-Explique. S'impatienta mon maitre.

L'héritier allait tous déballer, quand il m'aperçut. Il me jeta un regard noir, qui signifiait sans hésiter ''tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu ne veux pas mourir dans la minute qui suit''. Visiblement je n'étais pas invité à participer à la conversation.

-_Il ne plaisante pas. _Pensais-je, légèrement inquiète.

Naïmar se retourna vers moi. Il posa une main sur le bras de son ainée, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Soit sans crainte Mazi, tu peux parler devants elle. Assura-t-il. Je lui fait entièrement confiance.

Je ne pu retenir un petit sourire triomphant.

_-Et oui, mon pote, il ne doute pas de moi ton frangin._ M'emballais-je en silence.

Mais aucun des deux frères ne sembla le remarquer. J'aurais été mal si le plus vieux s'en été aperçut. On ne plaisante pas avec la famille royale. Voilà pourquoi Naïmar était une exception. Avec lui, on pouvait tous dire et tous faire, ou presque.

L'ainée se prie la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Nous restâmes silencieux, attendant qu'il nous dévoile touts.

-Père à conclue un arrangement avec le royaume de Brinoaque. Commença-t-il. Un accord qui permettrait de faire baisser les tensions entre nos deux pays. Il l'a fait à contre cœur, mais... il l'a fait quand même.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la chambre. Je tortillais une mèche de mes cheveux roux accoudé au mur du fond, le regard rivé sur les deux garçons. Je remarquais des petites ressemblances entre eux, dans leurs couleurs de cheveux, leurs carrures, leurs mouvements. De dos, il me semblait qu'il y avait deux Naïmar. Oh le cauchemars.

-Quel genre de marché père a-t-il fait? Questionna le plus jeune prince.

-Il a été décidé que le contrat serait un mariage. Continua le plus vieux. Un mariage entre moi et la fille du seigneur de Brinoaque. Ainsi je deviendrais un noble de Brinoaque.

-Et alors? S'amusa mon maitre. Tu es déjà noble, non?

-Tu ne comprend pas, n'est-ce pas? Siffla Maz blasé.

Le cadet se contenta de secouer la tête. J'étais aussi perdue que lui. Où était le problème?

-Où est le problème? Grogna le dragueur.

Décidément, on était connecté tous les deux. Le prince héritier se leva du lit et s'installa en face de la fenêtre. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le bord de la vitre.

-Naïmar. Murmura-t-il. La princesse est l'héritière de la guilde de Soronoza. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-Oui. Elle est la gardienne en chef du temple de la déesse Soronoza et, elle et son mari devrons...

… _veiller sur les cérémonies et attendre la parole de la déesse_, finis-je dans ma tête.

-Tu as enfin compris. S'exclama le plus vieux. Si je l'épouse, je devrais partir pour Brinoaque. Je devrais devenir gardien en chef du temple. Je devrais renoncer au trône de Gandrel. Et celui qui devra devenir héritier à ma place, c'est toi Naïmi.

J'en restais bouche bée. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Le nouveau ''prince héritier'' avait les yeux grands ouverts, le visage blême – chose plutôt étonnant vue qu'il était matte – et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il était sous le choc. Rien d'étonnant. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de rêver de quitter ce palais, ces responsabilités, il se retrouverait bientôt à la tête de ce royaume qu'il détestait. Et Maz qui allait, lui aussi, devoir abandonner ses rêves, oublier toutes ces années de travaille. Je comprenais pour il trouvait cette histoire cruel.

-Maitre. Appelais-je doucement en me rapprochant.

Il m'ignora, se contentant de baisser la tête. L'ainé fit volte-face. Il jeta un faible regard à son frère, mélange de pitié et de colère, puis fila hors de la pièce. Je le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, et, dès la porte fermer, je me précipitait près du jeune homme. Je le pris dans mes bras sans hésiter. Sa tête posé sur mon épaule, je le sentais hoqueter, ses larmes mouillant ma robe. Il s'accrochait à moi comme un noyé à une bouée, comme un enfant à sa mère. Un petit, tout petit enfant.

-Je le veux. Pleurnicha le jeune homme en ravalant ses larmes de son mieux. Je l'aurais.

-Quoi, prince? Chuchotais-je.

Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux rouges, le nez qui coulait. J'apercevais par la fenêtre le soleil qui avait déjà bien descendu. Il avait pleuré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Je le veux. Répéta le dragueur. Le pouvoir de la Terre absolu. Il sera à nous. Pas question d'avoir un autre but.

Je ne dit pas un mot, recoiffant les cheveux de mon maitre, essuyant ses joues humides comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Que pouvais-je dire? Après tous j'étais sa miyer. Après tous j'étais son amie.

Note de l'auteur: Debout là dedans! C'est finie. XD Ça vous a plut? Oui? Non? Pour me le faire savoir il suffit de laisser un petit review juste en bas. En faite, je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas mis de note a la fin du chapitre précédent alors que j'en met toujours d'habitude. C'est ça d'écrire à 3 heures du matin, on oublie des choses =3. Enfin c'est comme ça. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous à plus et je ne tarderais surement pas à publier le prochain chapitre. Bonne nuit ou journée. ^^


End file.
